Into the Black
Into the Black is a role-play on the Gang of Five. It was started by Serris and ran from August 17, 2013 to Apr 23 2014. It can be read here. Synopsis The year is 2037, great leaps in computer science and biology have allowed the once impossible: the seamless fusion of flesh and machine. However, the utopia envisioned of such a world is not to be. Greed, crime, corruption and apathy have plagued the great urban landscapes that are the hallmark of this new world. Despite this, many of the inhabitants try their best to live in this world. But there are some opposed to this new world. They call themselves "The Purifiers". A shadowy anti-technology group that seeks to make all augments and implants completely illegal. While most of their actions have been legal, if hateful, protests, some have taken this message further to heart and have engaged in vandalism, sabotage or even outright murder. Authors/Primary characters *Serris - Soren Almaya *LettuceBacon&Tomato - Emilena Echo, Lily North *StarfallRaptor - Adrian Kibagami *Nick22 - Marita Jones *bushwacked - Axel Whent *Pterano - Tony Stracci *Rocky - Patrick Anderson Connection to Darwin's Soldiers Despite sharing a GM and several players from the Darwin's Soldiers rps, Into the Black is not considered a part of the Darwin's Soldiers canon. However, the primary antagonist is a government agent named Lupis Wing II, and Lupis Wing was one of Dragore's characters from Darwin's Soldiers (reboot). This, along with the repeated appearances of Pelvanida, set this role-play in the rebooted universe. Darwin's Soldiers characters Axel and Kojurro are named after characters from Into the Black. The police enemies from Gamer 2 use Emilena's sprite from the tie-in game Electra City. Trivia *Several other role-plays have been tied to the Into the Black universe. Emilena's parents are Emile and Lena Kibagami from Scorched Earth, and Lily North was LettuceBacon&Tomato's main character from a game of Psi*Run. Pterano's character Vergil Speicher is from a role-play on another forum, though he's declined to state which for spoiler reasons. *A number of character sheets were posted in the discussion thread but never joined the role-play, either due to the author being banned from the Gang of Five or the chance not arising to include them. One of them, Hania Enapay, was posted by Belmont2500. *Many Into the Black characters have answered questions in Ask the Characters. *''Into the Black'' was followed by a sequel, "Racing the Storm", which started on April 29 2014 with Pterano as GM. This was followed by two spinoff RPs, "Around the Folf GMed by nick22, and "Blanking the Slate" which was an alternate-universe direct sequel to Into the Black co-GMed by bushwacked and Serris. **One of the main characters in Blanking the Slate is Nigel Bailey, stated to be the son of Keith Bailey. Also, an augmented vigilante named Awe is played by f-22 "raptor" ace. *The Into the Black universe has many stories, video games, and supplementary content written within its universe. All of it is cataloged here. See also *''Insane Cafe'' Category:Non-canon Category:Real-world articles